


Fantasmic!

by StarrySerenades



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySerenades/pseuds/StarrySerenades
Summary: Welcome to Fantasmic.  Tonight our friend and host, Mickey Mouse, uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy.  In a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy…or an exciting adventure.  But beware!  Nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare.We now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic…a journey beyond your wildest imagination.





	Fantasmic!

It began in the place between sleep and awake. Where darkness is not quite darkness and light begins to take form. Anything is possible in such a realm, and it is here where the most beautiful and chaotic of moments take their first breath. 

This is where dreamers are born. 

And tonight, in a cloud of fire and fantasy, one such dreamer arrived. Eyes wide with wonder, body suspended in light, he took his first taste of magic and held his breath as it flooded his mind. 

_Imagination…_

He couldn’t have explained it if he’d tried. But he didn’t want to try. There were no words to describe the beauty of what lay before him, or what had already come to pass. A journey of decades long-lived had led him here, and he could barely take it in. But he could feel it. For the first time, he became acutely aware of the power that time had granted tingling in his hands. And in the same instance, he noticed two beams of light shooting into the sky--one to his right and another to his left. They stood like great walls, keeping him from catching even a glimpse of what lay beyond their bounds.

He turned to the right and stared for a moment, tail lashing in anticipation. Then, relishing the power coursing through his veins, he lifted a trembling hand and pushed outward. 

_Dream…_

The beam fell away. Starlight flickered brightly on the other side, deep pools of it that shimmered with the spark of reflection.

The mouse let out a silent breath, invigorated by the sight, and looked to the left. Only this time, the faintest trace of a smile fell upon his lips. There was no trembling when he set his hand against the second beam, and when he pushed upon it, it melted beneath his fingertips even more quickly than the last. 

_Dream…_

He was met with moonlight that shone with all the strength of potential. Of waves yet to be woven and tides to overcome. 

Before he knew quite why, he was walking--turning in circles as he sought to take it all in. The sheer magnitude of even the smallest of details was overwhelming, and he felt himself drawn to every corner of his mind. 

“Wow…”

The here and now were no longer enough.

With the worlds he had just unlocked encroaching on his mind’s eye, he stopped dead center and looked out across still-empty space, staring for several moments. Had anyone been watching, they might have guessed he was thinking about what to do next.

But he already knew. 

_Dream a fantastic dream!_

He pulled back then thrust his hands forward and lifted his fingertips to the sky. The light rushed to him and cascaded across his vision. And as it melted into the night, giving way to a flurry of stars, his tail flickered and his excitement grew.

_Use your imagination…_

Left! Right!

Stardust shot across the night, crossing among the paths he had traced in the air. A quick glance at his hands caused his heartbeat to quicken. He could feel the weight of ambition pressing against his heart, daring him to reach out and grasp something greater.

And so, he pulled from the farthest reaches of his imagination. From east to west, a strange energy rushed into his hands and lingered within his grip until suddenly, he pushed out, sending the magic flying on every side. The weight upon him fled into the shadows and with his back to the darkness, Mickey thought he had never seen a world so full of light. The glow of the moon and stars became a flare that fell across him like a tidal wave, nearly sweeping him off his feet. But he held his ground and with a flick of his wrist, a portion of that light exploded into a flurry of colorful sparks that spiraled upwards then froze and hung suspended above his head.

He laughed, the kind of laugh you hear when a child discovers something whose beauty only they can understand, and cued another burst of flame. But this cascade of fire melted into a cool, blue mist and snaked around him, rising and falling with every breath he took. Where the stars gave him passion, the mist cooled his senses and kept all suspicion at bay. 

The mouse smirked, eyes narrowed in determination as he raised his palms and sent a geyser of moonlight shooting upwards. He held it there for a moment then, with a gentle sweep of his finger, left a circle of stardust sparkling in its midst.

A sliver of a childish idea snuck its way into his head and with a smaller twirl from each hand, he completed the portrait and laughed at the starry display of his likeness.

But amused as he was by his own creation, he couldn’t help but feel less than satisfied. This alone wasn’t close to enough. Surely, there was more he could create if he just…

“WOW!” he yelped and leapt back, surprised by the strength of a power he hadn’t even realized he’d tapped into. With a single gesture, he had shattered his apparition and sent everything he’d conjured so far spiraling into the dark.

But...it felt good.

He took a breath and dug deeper, releasing a flurry of moonbeams from his fingertips. They shone brighter and sharper than any he’d yet summoned. And with a spark of fire in his eyes, he conducted a symphony of dark and light, feeling his own powers grow all the while. 

An arching sweep of his hands brought forth an empty canvas of velvet night and he eyed it for several moments before making up his mind. A cascade of misty water emerged at his command, followed by a curl of moonlight and a cluster of stars dusted with a joyous cry. 

Another delicate touch brought all of this together, and Mickey beamed with pride. Before him hung an image of enchantment and with it, the ability to breathe life into anything he dared to imagine.

He took a breath and turned, climbing a starry staircase towards heights unexplored. The shadow of his newest creation hung over his head, silhouetted in his mind’s eye and yet still no more than a wavering idea. 

It was time for that to change.

Practically bursting at the seams with anticipation, Mickey stopped dead center within the night. Breaths quickening with every second, he pointed to the sky and called into the universe with every ounce of passion his heart could muster. Fire and lightning erupted from his fingertips, all the powers of imagination pounding against the barriers between dream and reality.

And then they shattered. 

Mickey gasped and lowered his hands, glancing behind him. It took a moment, but lifting his eyes to the sky, he lout out a shaky breath and smiled. Everything he’d ever imagined was there, just waiting for him to take control. And so, eyes wide and sparkling, he reached out into the night. There was a flash of light…

Then the dream began.


End file.
